


Good Vibes

by vampgirl999



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Jasper is a horrible tease, Kinda?, Light BDSM, Multi, Public Sex, Rhyolite regrets nothing and everything, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirl999/pseuds/vampgirl999
Summary: In hindsight, giving Jasper control of the toy's remote was probably a terrible idea...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the shit summary - I am willing to change it if someone has a better one.

     “So this asshole just keeps running his mouth, insisting he can take me on, that my fights are just for show. And I’m standing there, listening to this, while his friends keep motioning for him to shut up. I clear my throat, and when he turns around his face just goes fucking _white_ –“

     Jasper is getting into her own story, animatedly gesturing as she flashes a wicked grin. Garnet is smirking, listening intently as she calmly sips from the sweating beer bottle in her hand. Beside her, Pearl is distracted between texting hurriedly on her phone and eyeing the table between them all with a grimace, having already used her water and a napkin to wipe up some of the more sticky spills. Amethyst was listening to the story before, adding in her own details – she’d been with Jasper when it happened, after all – but was now preoccupied with the giant dish of loaded nachos one of the waitresses had brought over a few minutes before.

     Curled up against Jasper’s other side, Rhyolite was **trying** to listen, despite having heard this same tale multiple times before. She shifted in her seat, suppressing a whimper as a jolt of pleasure shot up her spine.

     ‘ _Damn it, I never should have listened to Jasper!_ ’ She berated herself, trying to keep her expression neutral in front of the others.

     A low vibration suddenly built up in the seat of her pants, raising in strength for  a few moments before stopping abruptly. The toned athlete gasped, and quickly tried to cover it up with a cough.

     “Are you all right, Rhys?” Pearl looked up from her phone, brows furrowed with concern. Rhys coughed again, feeling a flush of heat rise to her face.

     “Yeah, I’m f-IIINE!” The vibrations had picked up once more, pulsating mercilessly against the sensitive nerves of her ass. Pearl stared at her, eyes a bit wide and cheeks pinked from the sound which had just erupted from Rhys. Beside her girlfriend, Jasper chuckled, putting an arm around the other woman and pulling her close.

     “You all right there, Babe?” Her smirk may have seemed like mere amusement to some, but Rhys could read the sadism – and the touch of concern – in her gaze. She forced herself not to glare, shoving Jasper’s arm off as she stood, albeit a touch shakily.

     “Great. Gonna take a leak.” She ground out, and darted toward the bathroom just as Pearl frowned, ready to scold her for her “crude language”.

     Rhys hurriedly shut the door to the chilled washroom behind her, and cast a quick glance toward the other stalls. Finding them empty, she allowed herself to collapse against one of the sinks, gasping loudly as the vibrations picked up another notch. Her fingers curled around the pale ceramic, almost as if she were trying to shatter it as her head ducked, trying to pull herself together.

     When they had first discovered the remote control vibrator at their local sex shop, Jasper and Rhys had bought it mostly as a joke – a mere prop used to describe old, hormone-fueled fantasies and occasionally tease the other in bed, when they were feeling particularly cruel.

     A few days ago, however, Jasper had come across a few… _interesting_ stories while browsing the internet on her break at work, and had immediately shared them with Rhys when the pair were both in bed later that night. A lengthy discussion had followed, and plans had been made, resulting in tonight: spending an evening with their friends, and Rhys trying not to hump at the vibrator shoved up her ass every time she sat down, feeling the tip brush against her prostate and her cock strain within the confinements of the ring tucked around it each time the toy was turned on. Jasper held the remote that controlled the vibrations, safely tucked away in her jacket pocket, where no one else could get at it. They had agreed on a way to call it off incase things became too much, but without informing the others: Jasper had charged her phone completely before they left, and had the ringtone set to the loudest, most obnoxious one it had. All Rhys would have to do was press her number on speed dial, and it would all stop. Or she could just remove the vibrator, but that was harder to do in a public setting, especially with no place to safely stash it once they left the car.

     The door to the bathroom opened, and then shut a moment later, the lock clicking safely into place. The vibrations cut off, and Rhys sighed with relief. Large, strong hands cupped around her hips, pulling her shorter body against the muscular form of her girlfriend.

     “Hey.” Plump lips pressed a kiss below her ear, making Rhys shiver. “You doing okay? Do we need to stop?”

     Rhys shook her head, breath hitching as sharp teeth lightly scraped against the spot Jasper had just kissed. “Just… got a little overwhelmed. I’m fine, really.”

     Jasper hummed, and just held Rhys quietly for a few moments, her hands lightly rubbing up and down her hips, brushing her sides.

     ‘You’ve been doing so well, tonight.” Her breath was hot against Rhys’ neck as she kissed it, smirking when she felt the other press into her. “Keeping so composed, hiding every whimper, every _moan_ that threatened to escape your lips…” Her fingers abruptly tightened, holding Rhys in place as she ground her hips against the other’s ass, making her groan as the movement shifted the toy inside her.

     “Almost took it as a challenge, honestly. Thought about just putting it on the highest setting and leaving it like that, appearances be damned.” The confession made Rhys gasp, damp lips parted as she stared at Jasper through the mirror. The other’s amber eyes stared firmly back at her, pupils blown out with arousal as a near-predatory grin curled her lips. Yet Rhys could tell that she was entirely serious.

     “Y-You can’t be serious.” Rhys stuttered, legs weak at the very thought. “I’d never last, you **know** I couldn’t take that after all this!”

     A deep, rough chuckle was her response, and Rhys’ eyes widened as one of Jasper’s hands suddenly fished into her pocket. It came up into her view, the small black remote nearly dwarfed by her large fingers.

     “You sure about that, Babe?” She slid her finger up against the little dial which controlled the intensity, until it could go no higher.

     Rhys’ knees buckled, and she would have cracked her chin on the sink’s edge if not for Jasper holding her up. A strangled cry echoed the bathroom, and she quickly slammed a hand over her mouth, muffling her shouts as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her core, cock hard as iron and quickly hurtling her toward the edge she had been denied all night – only to have it cut off completely. Rhys growled, ready to cry.

     “I hate you. So much!” She hissed as she was released. Jasper feigned a look of innocence as she pocketed the remote once more.

     “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

     “You suck.”

     Jasper chuckled, leaning forward to kiss the frown from her love’s face.

     “You’ll thank me later.” She promised, and turned to leave once more. Rhys glared at her back, frustrated at being denied once more.

     “If I don’t kill you first!”

     Jasper just laughed, and shut the door. Rhys shook her head, and took a moment to splash some cool water on her face and neck, taking a few deep breaths before she walked back out. Evidently Jasper had challenged Garnet to an arm-wrestling contest, and Amethyst was cheering them both on while Pearl squawked about getting them kicked out. Grateful for the distraction, Rhys slid back into her spot – subtly leaning on the table to relieve some of the pressure in her ass – and encouraged them both with cheers and playful insults alike. This earned her a few warning pulses, forcing her to quickly shut up, but it was worth it.   

     After a while, a winner had been called – a tie, because the waitress had come over and informed them that their manager would kick them out if the two of them broke a table like last time – and Garnet and Jasper had disappeared over by the bar, splitting the cost of a final round for the night. Amethyst had accidentally knocked Pearl’s drink over, spilling most on the pair of them, and the slender dancer was currently scolding her for not being more careful.

     “Relax, P, I’ll get some napkins or something.” The chubby Latina rolled her eyes. Pearl glared, gesturing wildly.

     “Napkins won’t help if this stains! Honestly, Amethyst, you should really be more careful!”

     Whatever else was said was unheard as Rhys’ phone chimed. She had to lean back to be able to reach into her front pocket – making her all the more thankful that Jasper was being distracted by Garnet for the time being – and was surprised to see her girlfriend’s name flicker up on the message screen.

 

**Hey, G-Net caught on and wants 2 join – only if we’re cool with it tho. Wht do u think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet has a bit of fun with Rhys on their way back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it has been a super long time since I posted, and I am *so sorry*! Work, school, and general writer's block can all attribute to that, but hopefully the fact this chapter is more than twice the length of the last one will help make up for that. I'm honestly still not entirely happy with some parts of this, so I apologize for that. 
> 
> Major thanks to my Discord group for their advice, and the lovely Ken Ken (@napthy on Tumblr) for kicking my ass into gear and helping me get this chapter out. 
> 
> Also major thanks to my patient readers for bearing with me on this. I greatly appreciate it!

     A rosy flush bloomed across Rhys’ cheeks as she hurried leaned back in her seat, shifting her phone out of view from the others. She didn’t bother trying to guess how Garnet had found them out – the boxing coach had an uncanny sense of intuition, to the point that Rhys wouldn’t be surprised if she could tell the future.

     There was no denying that Garnet was attractive. She was toned like Rhys, but taller, and her well-maintained afro of dark curls – combined with the reflective shades she always wore – helped give off a distinctly “cool” vibe that Rhys had always secretly found attractive in the other woman. Still, though, did that mean she was okay with her joining in on her and Jasper’s “game”? She thought quietly for a minutes before typing a response.  

 

**How far does she wanna go?**

     Watching Jasper from across the bar helped determine her response time even before her phone buzzed in her hand once more, the sound reflexively making her jump and her ass clench. Rhys shook her head at herself, both amused and embarrassed.

 

**Wants 2 watch me fuck u, maybe more if ur okay with it. No real plan. Says its up 2 us.**

Rhys’ fingers drummed her thigh under the table. She was mildly surprised Jasper hadn’t hit the remote while she waited – but then again, she probably didn’t want to risk impeding Rhys’ judgement. Finally, she came to a decision.

 

**Let’s do it.**

     Not a minute after she had sent that message, Jasper and Garnet returned with the drinks. Jasper was smirking at Rhys, and she could swear that Garnet had winked behind her shades. Jasper grabbed one of the beers off the table, and threw an arm around Rhys’ shoulders, pulling her in for a loud, obnoxious kiss.

     “Ya miss me?” She demanded with a grin, obviously asking just to be annoying. Rhys rolled her eyes, only to jolt a moment later.

      “A-AHHHH – bsolutely!” Her response ended in a squeak. The vibrator had sprung to life just as she had started to speak, setting her nerves alight with newfound energy. She shot Jasper a look, clearly stating “Are you fucking kidding me, you asshole?” when she realized something was wrong.

     Jasper had a beer in one hand, and the other – which had been around her shoulders – had currently slid down to start rubbing her opposing thigh. Neither hand had room to manipulate the remote, unless she was somehow doing it by flexing or something. Rhys’ gaze flicked across the table, and immediately noticed that Garnet was smiling – and had a hand underneath the table.

     Oh. Shit. She gave the remote to _Garnet_?! A thrilling jolt of excitement and terror raced up her aching cock. Jasper, she could predict – her girlfriend was a proud sadist when it came to teasing, and would mess with her in any way that could potentially embarrass Rhys, while still protecting her from discovery. But Garnet? The African American woman was a total mystery. In a way, it was as hot as it was anxiety-inducing.

\-----

     Over the course of the next hour, Rhys was in a pleasurable hell. She never knew when Garnet or Jasper had passed the remote between each other, so any time she tried watching one for any sign of reaching for it, the other could suddenly rev up the vibrator, leaving her biting back moans and trying not to squirm once more. At one point, Jasper started up a conversation with the waitress as she brought them their bill, pointing out that Rhys used to do parkour so she would start asking questions, while Garnet had subtly started messing with the dial, sliding it from lowest to maximum at random intervals. It had only lasted a few minutes before the woman had had to return to work, but it felt like hours. Hours of constantly being brought to the edge of orgasm, only to be denied at the last second, making her increasingly frustrated as she squirmed in her seat. She damned the cock ring Jasper had convinced her to wear, certain that without it, she would have come by now.

     At the end of the night, the trio parted ways with Amethyst and Pearl. Garnet made up the excuse of needing to pick up some spare equipment that Jasper had for her class tomorrow, and the three were soon headed for the larger woman’s truck. Rhys started to open the passenger door, only to be stopped by a vitiligo-streaked hand against the handle.

     “Uh-uh. In the back.” Confused, Rhys raised a brow at her. The truck could easily hold three people in the front, having been selected for size. What was the big deal? Her girlfriend flashed her a smirk in response.

    “Trust me.” Still confused, but unwilling to suggest that she didn’t trust her judgement, Rhys followed Jasper’s pointing finger to the backseat. Jasper nodded approvingly, and reached for her gym bag, fishing around inside. When she found what she was looking for, she turned back to Rhys, keeping the object hidden from view.

     “Hands.” Ah, now she was catching on. Obediently, even as her heart started a steady drum beat in her chest, Rhys held out her wrists. Jasper locked one of the cuffs around her right wrist, then reached up and hooked the other cuff through the support bar (or “oh shit!” bar, as Rhys called it – especially when Jasper was driving) attached to the roof, before cuffing her other wrist, leaving her arms forcibly lifted straight up. Rhys briefly worried about being seen through the window, then remembered they had gotten them tinted last week for this very reason – having sex in the truck was hot, getting interrupted in the middle of sex by a disgruntled cop (or worse, a pervy bystander) was not. Jasper helpfully buckled her in, and checked her restraints.

     “Feel good? Not too tight?” Rhys shook her head, giving the handcuffs a test pull, listening to the short chain jangle as she did.

     “So what’re these for, anyway?” She asked, looking questioningly at her lover. Jasper grinned, and Rhys heard the door beside her open up, looking to see Garnet slide in beside her.

     “We wanted to make sure you didn’t touch yourself. If you don’t come before we get home, Jasper and I have a reward for you.” If Rhys had forgotten how hot Garnet’s accent sounded in the time she had come to know her, she was certainly reminded now. She couldn’t help but squirm a bit under the other’s unreadable gaze, staring at her own reflection in her shades.

     “Garnet’s going to keep you company while I drive. Figured we’d take the scenic route.” Jasper chuckled, and got into the driver’s seat. The truck thrummed to life, and Rhys gasped as the vibrations shot through the seat and up the toy. Beside her, Garnet smirked, and she felt the vibrator thrum to life a moment later. Combined with the steady hum of the truck, the vibrations felt even more intense, if that were even possible.

     “Ohhhh, you guys suck!” Rhys groaned, eyes sliding shut for a moment. Jasper laughed as she pulled out of the parking lot.

     “Remember, Babe – no cumming!” She warned, looking back at her briefly in the rearview mirror. Her smile was almost predatory. “You jizz in my truck, you’re cleaning up the stains with your tongue. Got it?”

     Rhys bit her lip, heat pooling in her cheeks. “Yes ma’am!”  Jasper growled approvingly in response.

     “Rhyolite.” She snapped her attention to the woman beside her. Garnet had an arm across the back of the seats, but had carefully avoided brushing against her.

     “May I kiss you?” Secretly pleased she had asked, Rhys nodded her approval. Garnet leaned forward, and Rhys sighed softly as warm lips met her own. She let Garnet take the lead without too much of a fight, fully invested in her role for the evening, and the moment she felt a tentative tongue brush against her lower lip, she allowed her entrance, humming pleasantly as the other leisurely explored her mouth. Careful fingers brushed against her waist, and Rhys leaned into them, silently voicing her acceptance. Her skin seemed to electrify under Garnet’s touch, each part of her body left tingling as experienced hands slid up her ribcage, one sliding against her back, holding her steady while the other paused but a moment before cupping her breast, thumb brushing against her already-hard nipple through the layered fabric of her shirt and bra. Rhys moaned, only to have it taper off into a whine when Garnet pulled away, the other chuckling at her reaction.

     “Patience, we have all night.” She reminded her gently. Rhys pouted.

     “All night might not be enough.” She pointed out. In response to her sassy attitude, Garnet shoved the dial up another notch, making Rhys throw her head back against the seat with a yelp.

     “Oh fuuuuck!” She groaned, writhing in place. Her thighs rubbed together, forming a delightful friction against her cock that quickly ended as Garnet placed her hands on them and forced her legs apart.

     “None of that.” She chided. Rhys whimpered.

     “Come onnnnn, Garnet! That’s not fair!” She pleaded. Jasper’s warning still echoed within the hormone-addled confines of her mind, but her body’s desires cried far louder. A hand suddenly clamped over her mouth, muffling her cries, and the vibrator cut once more.

     “She’s become awfully whiny.” Garnet pointed out, tightening her grip and ignoring Rhys’ scandalized look.

     “Yeah. Too bad I didn’t pack her gag, too.” Jasper mused. “Maybe she’s earned a little placating, if it’ll shut her up.” 

     “Perhaps.” Garnet looked at Rhys, who instinctively shifted back under her steady gaze. “What do you think, Rhys? Will a little treat silence you for a bit?”

     There was no hesitation, Rhys nodded fervently behind her hand, eyes flashing with excitement. Her dark eyes dropped down, watching Garnet’s free hand maneuver against her jacket, down to her shirt. She wasn’t – Rhys’ eyes widened, a jolt of excitement kick starting her heart into high gear as button after button was slipped free, revealing a tantalizing view. Her mouth grew wet at the thought of her tongue on all that gorgeous russet skin.

     Holy **shit** , praise Jesus and whatever identities the Gods of Gay took on, _Garnet wasn’t wearing a bra._

     Rhys had a solid ten seconds to fervently thank whoever had blessed her this evening before Garnet abruptly shifted, one thick thigh separating her own as she straddled Rhys’ leg. Rhys tried to look Garnet in the eyes – or sunglasses, as it were – truly, she did. But when you are faced with a pair as truly perfect as Garnet’s (not to say anything bad about Jasper’s own magnificent breasts – Rhys had often declared she wanted to be buried in them when she died, hopefully face-first) … well, you just have to admire the gift before you. Nicely rounded, looking both heavy and yet as if Rhys’ could fit each perfectly in her hands. Pebbled and dark, Garnet’s nipples seemed to strain in Rhys’ direction… and she was all too happy to oblige, once Garnet allowed her. She looked up, pleading with her eyes, lightly working her lips against the other’s palm.

     ‘ _Please…_ ’

     “Still seeing okay, Jasper?” Garnet called toward the front. A hearty thumbs up was her response, just slightly within Rhys’ own line of vision, beyond the thick afro of Garnet’s black curls. At last, Garnet returned her attention to Rhys again. Almost immediately, a smirk teased at her lips in response to the submissive woman’s expression, as the hand covering the latter’s mouth was removed. Garnet’s words were firm, and brutally warning.

     “If I allow you to use your mouth on me, you’ll have to stop complaining. Just once, and you can spend the rest of the time back here, by yourself, until we see fit to let you go.”

     Rhys swallowed, hard. That… was definitely not something she wanted. She was not fond of loneliness, of being ignored when she craved attention. Her eyes downcast, feeling an unwelcome tremor of fear in her gut, when a warm hand suddenly encompassed her cheek, thumb brushing soothingly against the light ridges below her eye. She looked up, surprised to see Garnet’s sunglasses had been raised up, revealing twin colored eyes: one dark blue, the other a light brown.

     “I know you can do this, Rhys. Jasper has told me so much about you – how good you are at following orders, and how passionate you are about doing your very best. You’ve shown _me_ that as well, in such a short time.”

     The praise helped loosen the knot in her stomach, a quiet relief. Garnet may be a new partner, but she wasn’t about to leave Rhys to her own mind - she could tell that now. A tilt of the head, and that same thumb from earlier moved down, lightly brushing against Rhys’ lower lip. She resisted the urge to nip at it, as she usually would to Jasper.

     “Now, would you like to show me just how talented this mouth can be?”

     “Yes ma’am.” The respectful tone surprised Garnet, but only for a moment. A pleased hum vibrated along her chest as she shifted her weight, purposely grazing her knee against the hard lump in Rhys’ jeans as she leveled her chest within the other’s reach. Rhys groaned, chocolate eyes glancing up at Garnet through their lashes. But not a word of complaint slipped her lips.

     “Good girl.” Strong fingers carded pleasantly through a dyed evergreen fringe, grazing the buzzed scalp on one side.

     “You may begin.”

     Rhys had already begun to lean forward, and her lips were on Garnet the moment she got the okay. Though her mouth craved to latch around one of the tight, hard peaks which brushed her cheek, she found herself even more determined to give each breast the attention it deserved. She brushed her lips against the exposed skin in a flurry of firm, but quick kisses, privately delighting in the slight shiver she felt pass through Garnet’s form. Glancing upward once more to gauge the other’s reaction, she allowed the tip of her tongue to flick out, dragging lightly in a wet trail around the bottom curve of her left breast. At the answering gasp, Rhys grinned and ducked her head, working to cover every inch of exposed skin with kisses and careful licks, the salty taste of Garnet’s light sweat tingling against her lips. Rhys remained steadfast in her careful of avoidance of the other’s nipples, unable to resist the urge to frustrate the other, just a bit.

     Just as she had felt those same strong fingers curling themselves into her hair, preparing for a warning tug, Rhys darted forward and captured one of the neglected parts of her prize into her mouth, rolling the stiff bud against the wet surface of her tongue and suckling lightly. Garnet’s fingers stilled, then tightened up briefly as she moaned, Rhys groaning softly in return. She grazed her teeth against the sensitive tip, and jerked back with a surprised “Pop!” when a free hand lightly slapped her cheek. Blinking, flustered and surprisingly turned on by the abrupt action, she looked to Garnet with wide eyes, squirming a bit at the confident smirk she received in return.

     “No biting.” Finger pads roughened by use grazed the assaulted skin, and Rhys’ blush darkened. She struggled not to smile, ducking her head in an attempt to hide it.

     “Sorry.” Returning to the task at hand, Rhys was careful to avoid using her teeth this time, softening any potential grazes with her lips and working to make up for her error. Garnet’s soft moans and sighs spurned her on, and she was disappointed when the truck suddenly stopped, Jasper’s knuckles rapping harshly against the roof to get their attention.

     “We’re here.” Her golden eyes bore as much promise as the words did. Rhys’ teeth dug into her lip, chilled excitement racing through her veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: The final chapter! 
> 
> This one mostly focused on interactions between Garnet and Rhys, but not to worry - Jasper will be getting herself some, very soon. ;)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! If you guys have anything you wanna see, let me know - it might just show up~
> 
> If you have any critiques on this, or confusing parts you need clarification on, those are welcome as well - feedback is feedback, as far as I'm concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Everything that occurs in this fic is based on consent. I'm trying to portray that as best I can - Jasper may be pushing Rhys' limits, but Rhys can stop this at any point.
> 
> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. Please remember that before considering making any events in this story a reality. Due to this being fictional, I can take liberties such as Rhys wearing a cock ring the whole time they're at the bar. In reality, that is incredibly unsafe and potentially damaging for the wearer, if done longer than a half hour, 45 minutes tops. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Comment if you wanna see more!


End file.
